The Invisible
by Frostfoot-Dreamleaf
Summary: Jack was made to be with Elsa, and that's all good and true. But what happens after Arendelle is reclaimed? How does Jack live with Elsa when only those that believe in him can see him, or the inevitable truth of the love between one immortal being and a human? And what happens when Elsa is forced to accept her duties as a queen, including her very important choice of her king?
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my Jelsa journey. I hadn't seen Frozen until recently, but saw a Jelsa picture and looked around a bit. I can't say I loved them, but it was an interesting idea. Then I saw Frozen and well...I was sold. Originally I intended to just quickly whip this out, maybe have it be three parts about 10-15 pages each, but now I'm up to 50 pages with a faraway end. So, therefore, the chapters will be shorter and hopefully more frequently updated, which is good for all of you.**

**I've seen a lot of the stories of how they met, but mine deals mostly with the after and how things are dealt with...like the fact you have to believe in Jack to see him...or how it's going to work out since he's immortal and she's not, along with other stuff.**

**I have to thank my wonderful friend, Thea- who often goes by StarryKnight- for being my beta. This would have really bad grammar without you :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. I do own certain characters in this story, but I'm not making money off of it. If I had it my way, Disney and Dreamworks would have collaborated to make it real. **

* * *

It was quite the normal round, when it happened.

Fly around, he thought with a inward chuckle, to be more correct. Ah, he'd just frozen over the most brilliant pond out north and sat and watched the sun rise over the hills and the ice explode with sparkles. It had only been a handful of years since his creation, and at the moment, he wondered how he was to be so lucky to have gotten this job. Well, the fact he couldn't exactly remember the details before didn't bother him much. He was here now, wasn't he?

He flew over a mountain, expecting to see the light dusting that he would soon turn into a full out blizzard, but stopped in mid-flight. The area was covered in what already looked like the dead of winter. Even the spaces, as far as he could see, where it was usually summer, were encased in snow.

Now, Jack may have been slightly air-headed on occasion, but he rarely forgot where and when he made a place winter. And this place in particular, well, it was a special place. He knew the origins of his creation- Jack Frost was a Norse myth. And these Nordic lands still upheld slight tradition, and he always liked to hear the occasional mother tell her child about him, so he kept careful check. But this was beyond his memories. There was a darkness to this winter too, and his fists balled. He would find the source of his job and set them straight. If there was another Winter Spirit in his territory, then both he and the Man in the Moon would hear his complaints.

He flew over the castled area and saw the shivering people and the children too cold to play. It was reckless and caused by an amateur, he decided. The trick was to make the children like the snow, to play, to laugh. He never made winter this cold unless the town was made of adults who sat inside all day anyway.

Over the mountains, he saw a glimmer of light, just like the pond. Ice. There was a lot of it too, and the negative energies flowed from the area. It was so pungent and filled with bad emotions that it made something inside Jack shiver.

He was quite confused when he came upon a palace made of ice. It was so beautiful and fragile that it couldn't possibly be the source of this winter and bad emotions. He admired it from the skies for a couple moments, thinking that if he had a house, he would want to live there, before he noticed a balcony over the far side of the house. With the lightness of a feather, he landed. The ice beneath his feet was smooth and free of imperfections. He couldn't believe it was so well handled because there were no signs of any mortal interference like usual. How was it so flawless?

More curiously, the room he entered was empty. He chuckled, walking around. Well, if no was going to settle in, he'd be happy to. A bed there, in the corner. Right here, a place to put his staff. Perhaps a sitting chair near the door. Of course, there was still a whole castle to explore! His childish delight sprung up like a spring, and he couldn't help but laugh out loud. His deep chortle reverberated around the walls.

The door swung open, and he turned to see who the house belonged to. The person he came face to face with was not the face he expected. Her eyes were wide and blue, her fingers were soft and slender as they came to her lips that formed in a perfect 'o' shape. Her hair, so beautiful and white, cascaded over her shoulder and onto the dress which shimmered with something he was sure was snowflakes as she paused. The wheels worked in his brain. She was so surprised... because she could see him?

Impossible. This was clearly a young adult, and they never saw him. It was only ever the occasional young one that recognized him, but even they grew out of faith. She was still a human, and therefore she would not see him. He wondered how she came to acquire this house and reasoned that if he was invisible, then he could live comfortably here without her ever knowing.

She still looked surprised, and he checked around his shoulder to see if anything extra-ordinary had happened on the deck while he'd been here. When he turned back, he saw her lips pull down in an ugly scowl.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded. He looked around, turning, hoping to see someone else behind him. When he came back to a full circle, she was still glaring in his direction.

"...Me?" he asked.

She crossed her arms and raised her chin. "Is there anyone else in the room?" she asked.

"Your hair is white." He whispered, enamored with her hair. He'd never seen white hair before. Except, of course, on his head.

She looked positively furious. "So is yours!"

"You can see me, then. You can actually see me." He got really close to her, and she stumbled back. The first signs of uncertainty crossed her face, and he realized she was not nearly as brave as she made herself to be.

"Yes. Of course. If you think you're hiding, then you should know you're not doing very well." She sniffed, and Jack shook his head.

"You can see me."

"Yes. We've established I have eyes. Now I'll repeat my question; what are you doing here?" Her words were dangerous, he knew, so he decided to ignore them and wandered around the room.

"So do you live here?" he asked, and she dipped her head, unsure of how to reply to a man who so bluntly ignored her demanding question.

"Yes."

"Really? I was just around this area a month ago, and it wasn't here. How did you build this place? It's...flawless," he breathed.

"Flawless?" She dropped her composure for a moment, caught off guard by his question.

He turned to her, a twinkle in his eye.

"Beautiful," he said with such a look in his eyes that the woman looked away.

"The house is," she agreed, but she wasn't sure if it was exactly the house he was referring to. "No matter your reason, you have to go."

"What?" Jack snapped around. First the beautiful ice house, then a beautiful woman that knew he existed, and now he was being asked to leave? That did not sit well in his stomach.

"You heard me. You have to leave. It's...for your own safety, really. I don't want to hurt anyone." Her last sentence was so soft it was a squeak of sound, and she began to back away.

"Hurt me?" He laughed, striding up to her.

"Really, that's too close. Don't get any closer. I'm serious, you could be...be..." She faltered, and he noticed her hands clenched tight and shaking.

"Do you plan on punching me?" he questioned, "Or is there a sword somewhere? I assure you, I'm near invincible," he said with pride, smiling at her.

"It's much worse. And I'm serious-,"

"Jack," he supplied, "Jack Frost- at your service."

Her hands stopped shaking, and her eyes widened. "Jack Frost?" she repeated, and he nodded enthusiastically. She would understand, surely, if she could see him.

"The one and only."

"Odin, your parents must hate you." She stifled a laugh behind her hand.

Jack frowned; this was not the response he'd hoped for.

"What? What's so amusing about my name?" he growled, sour at her giggles.

"Well, you know the myth. What kind of parent purposely names their son something so...so..." She struggled.

"I'm no myth!" he said defensively, "Myths indicate falsehoods. I'm for sure real."

The girl dropped her hands. "You're serious? Then you must be mentally unstable," she concurred.

"Hey!" He got close to her and grabbed her arm. She was shaking again and tried to get away.

"You really shouldn't be touching me, I swear," she said through gritted teeth.

"Take it back. I'm fine. Take it back."

She resisted his grip even more.

"I warned you," she whispered, and ice began to crawl up his fingers until he was blown away by an explosion of shards. He caught himself in the air and dropped the ice into puddles at his feet. The girl was at the back of the room, against a wall, and looked positively terrified at what she expected to have happen, most likely a bloody death. She looked at him, the puddles on the floor, and he looked at her, the ice snaking from her fingers.

"How did you do that?"

The question was fired in unison. They stared at each other for a couple more seconds, before Jack dropped back to the ground.

"As I said before, Jack Frost, at your service." He growled, his voice dripping with arrogance.

"Odin's eye, you're...r...real!" She shook her head. "Oh gosh, I'm imagining this." She shut her eyes tight, and Jack crouched down, and gingerly taking one of her hands, an ice cold which on any normal human he would swear they were dead but on her felt natural.

"I'm not fake, trust me," he whispered, and her eyes opened slowly. They were such a brilliant color of cerulean blue, and he took a sharp intake of breath. He hadn't felt such a way about a woman...ever. It was an odd tingling in his stomach and yearning he'd never encountered before.

"Jack Frost." She smiled, "You were my imaginary friend when I was a child."

"That so?" He stood, helping her up, "And who are you, who has powers I've never seen before. Did the Man in the Moon give them to you as well?" he asked.

"Who?" she questioned. "No, no. I was born with them."

"Me too, I guess." He shrugged when she looked at his hands expectantly.

"Your name, beauty?" he asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"None of that now." She became the composed girl he saw when she had first entered the room, and he was sad to see her return. She squared her shoulders and cleared her throat, "You are looking at the Elsa, Queen of Arendelle. You must be from a neighboring area, or you would have known that."

Jack dropped to a bow. "A queen! M'lady." He pretended to curtsy.

Her lip curled into a smile. Then, it fell. "Well, I was. But I live here alone now." She looked at him pointedly, and he felt it to be a hint to leave, but he wasn't going anywhere.

"Alone?" he echoed. "Isn't that...lonely?"

"That's the point. I'm free though." She reveled in the words, and Jack saw frost drip from her palms, and he tilted his head.

"That sounds like a story," he said, and Elsa shook her head.

"If I may return to my solidarity," she asked, and Jack shook his head.

"Such a big place for one person. I'm assuming you've guessed I don't mind the cold, so I think I'll stay here for awhile." His words caused Elsa to sputter and loose her mask of composure.

"What? No," she said firmly and coughed, "I command you to leave me in peace!" She attempted to sound like a graceful queen. He saw through her though, but he didn't doubt she wanted a little bit of isolation. Too bad; what better than two people who were isolated to be isolated together?

"Nice try, Elsa." He walked over to the door, "But you're not my queen."


	2. Chapter 2

**Because I had originally planned for it to be posted in parts, there's all these little sections like this. So yes, I'm sorry that this is extremely short, but each chapter is a moment, some longer than others.**

**I'm pleased with how many alerts and favorites I recieved, but a couple of reviews would be nice, please. Because I do have this story nearly completed, I hope to finish it in a timely manner. That being said, I'll be more inclined to update with reviews. Just throwing that out there. Note- the real action about their life after won't come for a couple chapters, but I still feel the leading up to is just as important.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. I am not making money off of this story, just writing for my own enjoyment.**

* * *

Elsa went to bed that night itching. She hadn't seen Jack since he went off to explore her castle creation, and she hoped he'd left. But a part of her wanted him to stay. He understood, on some level, her powers because he had them too. How lucky to find another person so gifted that couldn't be harmed by her hands. And he seemed a little lost, she thought with a frown. She recalled her sister and guessed they were around the same age. Her sister wouldn't ever be alone, though, not with Hans by her side now. But to be so young and so alone was no doubt a tragedy. She wouldn't like it, but she was too caring to really kick him out.

In the morning, she had mixed feelings to still find him there, snoozing on a makeshift bed in one of the many previously empty rooms she'd created. Leaning against the doorframe, she watched him sleep.  
Maybe, she thought with a laugh, if an uglier man had done what he'd done and claimed what he had, she would have had an easier time turning him away. His attraction to her was evident, and there was a pull in the same direction from her end. She was thrown off by his hair as well, although she couldn't have told him that at the time. And his eyes were like a fresh drink of water, surrounded by the features of a man who had died. He couldn't be dead though- not when she'd felt his pulse and warmth on her wrist before, not when his breath carried on the wind to her like the most beautiful flower.

"It's not polite to stare, Queen Elsa." He broke her from her thoughts, and she saw his eyes blink awake.

"I was just seeing if you'd left." She stood taller and turned to hide a blush. "I guess breakfast is downstairs."

"Does that mean I can stay?" he called after her with a laugh, sitting up and stretching. Her lack of an answer was loud enough for him.


	3. Chapter 3

He did indeed stay, because he knew she liked having him around. He'd realized early on she was afraid of her powers, such wonderful powers, and he fought to change that. He could see she wasn't born naturally with the ability to control them, and no one had ever attempted to help her. It was slow going, though. Even letting them out more than what she had even done an inch of to create the house had her breathing deeply, and one day she ended up crying.

"I froze my whole room after my parents died. I didn't let my sister in; she needed me, but I was too caught up to let her see. No one knew; I had to keep it a secret."

He noticed when he finally decided to hold her, she didn't object.

They had soon fallen into a comforting pattern. He was almost passing the line with the comments toward her; she let herself go a little. They quickly learned they enjoyed each other's company, and Jack felt something with her he had never felt before. It was such a connection that the thought of leaving now physically hurt him.

It was days later, but Jack wasn't sure as they all bled into one another, when she stopped eating her dinner and she scrutinized him.

"How old are you?" she questioned, setting down her fork. Jack bit his lip, as he'd been hoping to avoid this.

"Seventeen...ish." He couldn't lie to her; she could have seen through it.

"Ish?" She repeated, pressing.

"Give or take a couple decades." He attempted to stay causal, and he saw her eyes widen. "Well, you can't expect Jack Frost to be mortal, can you?"

"No." She looked at him, nodding, "I suppose not." It seemed to be an acceptance of his being, and he grinned wide.

"How old are you, m'lady?" He asked. Elsa smiled.

"It's not polite for a lady to say." She winked at him for the first time, and his whole body shuddered with want.

"C'mon, I told my real age." He leaned over the table until their noses almost touched. He noticed the blush that crawled up her alabaster skin.

"I'm 21," she admitted after a long moment.

Jack sat back on his chair. "Sweet Loki, I'm cradle robbing," he moaned with laughter.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, her cheeks turning even brighter red.

"It means I'm falling for a woman much too young for me," he said with a sly grin, and Elsa stood.

"I need to...the front foyer...the falls need...fortifying." She stuttered suddenly, forgoing her dinner and exiting with a swish of her blue gown. She would be back, he knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

**So maybe I'll update everyday...I don't know...but today's update is in honor of the four day weekend that Jack Frost has given Green Bay :) WOOT THREE DAY WEEK.**

**A reviewer commented on their dislike of length, which I actually find quite amusing. The only reason I make these short thing chapters is because I chose to- it's an experiment for me. Usually I have a problem of over-writing. I'll assure you now, at the moment the word count on the document is over 25000 and I'm still only about half way through, so there will just be many many short chapters. **

**And I want to thank everyone for saying I keep my chapters in character. That has to be, by far, my biggest challenge and joy of writing fanfiction is to truly imitate another person's work. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jack or Elsa and I am not making money off this fanfiction. **

* * *

She was, of course. Late into the night, she paced outside where he'd been sleeping for nearly two weeks.

"Elsa, I can hear you," Jack called from inside the door, and she mentally cursed.

She meekly entered the room. He was wide awake, of course, and sitting with an expectant look upon his face. That damned grin of his, too.

"What brings you here at this hour, Queen?" he asked.

Elsa gathered her courage, sitting at the edge of his bed, "Was it true?"

"Was what true?" he asked.

She frowned. He was really going to make her spell it out, wasn't he? He knew exactly what she was talking about, and he was enjoying it. "What you said...at dinner," she said.

"Ah, we said so much at dinner. I believe we had quite the satisfying conversation about reindeer and having a maid to clean your room."

"No...the other conversation."

"Remind of that one again; I'm a bit hazy from sleep."

Elsa glared at him. "You know what, Jack? Never mind." She started to leave, but Jack grabbed her arm.

"C'mon. I know what you're talking 'bout." He smiled softly.

"Was it true?" Her second time asking was much softer, much of the same fear toward her powers reflected.

Jack softly pulled her down to lay by him, knotting his fingers in her hair. He realized from her stories she'd most likely never loved another man before, and this made him protective. Elsa was his; he'd believed in her first like she had first seen him.

The first time he kissed her, it was hesitant- hardly a brush of the lips. She stiffened, and Jack began rubbing circles along her back to calm her down. He didn't know where he knew what he did, but somewhere in his male mind; it was coming by pure instinct.

Even though his body was seventeen, his mind was much older, and he realized he wanted older things. This is why his second kiss was much more bruising, and this time she reacted. Positively. He wondered if it was coming naturally to her as well. He only paused when she had to come up for air, and he looked at the state of her braids- no longer such. Her hair lay in waves down her back, free from the bonds. He ran his fingers down her white locks.

"I think you just don't like answering my questions, Jack." She laughed against him, and he smiled.

"They're usually answers you already know."


	5. Chapter 5

**oooh a slightly longer one :) Yay. This is to thank Jack for his great gift of a 5 day weekend due to extreme cold in Wisconsin. Whelp, couldn't have picked a better year than my senior one...I mean, cuz, it's only helping my senior slide ;) **

* * *

It was only the next day when Jack's perfect world here fell apart. He had imagined that they would always live alone in their seclusion, stay happy and free. But as he perched on top of one of the spiraling roofs (a pastime which Elsa despised, worrying he'd harm himself even though he assured her he could fly) he saw people approaching the palace. There was a girl, a man, a reindeer, and a strange white moving thing. He pursed his lips, but he didn't tell Elsa yet. They were too far away for him to see them clearly, so there was no use giving her such sparse information.

Instead, he went back inside, quite sure they wouldn't reach the castle anyway. It was still a couple hours trek, and if Elsa pleased, she could easily send them away. He found her still asleep in her own bed, which he'd carried her to the night before. He lay over the covers at her side, curling up beside her.

When Elsa woke, the people were at the palace. Jack followed her down the staircase where her eyes widened.

"Anna."

Oh, it must be her sister. She didn't look back at Jack, but Jack looked at Anna. He put a hand on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa had described her sister as fun-loving and the bright sun to her cold moon. She was ever child-like and believed in things like fairies. There was no reason why she wouldn't see Jack, Elsa had declared. But now...she just looked past him unless she was looking directly at her sister. Jack's hopes fell. She couldn't see him.

Elsa was from his grasp, talking to Anna, telling her to leave. Yes- he agreed- leave. Let them live together in peace, because now she would never understand.

Elsa turned and ran back to the balcony room where Jack had landed, and Jack stood firm, ready to turn Anna back if she tried to follow. She did, but ran directly through him. Like every time, it left him feeling empty, like the person had taken part of him away.

He sat on the steps for a moment, regaining himself. She had to leave- he wouldn't live a life invisible again!

He stormed up the stairs, slipping through the open door to hear Anna's words.

"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep...snow."

His eyes snapped to Elsa, who just seemed to crumble. He felt the bad energies that he'd tried so hard to keep away from her return, and he stepped behind her. The words Anna said only half made it through his brain. Eternal Winter...everywhere. Elsa was slowly collapsing at the words, scared and angry.

"I...can't. I don't know how," Elsa whispered when Anna asked her to just 'fix it.' Hell, Anna, Jack thought angrily, it wasn't so easy.

"I"m such a fool!" Elsa cursed, and Jack got in front of her, holding her shoulders.

"You're not a fool. Remember, the power is beauty. Don't be afraid of it Elsa, please, we worked so hard," he whispered, but Elsa's eyes were watery with tears.

Anna tried to come to her, and Jack jumped away and saw Elsa shudder as he did, but she was scampering away.

"You'll only make it worse!" She shook her head frantically, and Jack wanted to grab Anna and shake her.

'Look what you've done to her; you're making her fear it even more!' He'd scream, frustrated at his Elsa's feelings that now she once again couldn't control.

"I cant!" Elsa finally yelled, and Jack felt himself being covered in frost shards everywhere.

"Elsa!" he cried, running to her collapsed form. She was heaving heavily (two too similar of words together perhaps) and refused to look at her hands. They shook, shoved into her stomach hard.

"Anna?" A man and what looked like a snowman rushed into the castle, and the man protectively stood in front of Anna, who was on the ground. Jack was detached, watching Elsa rise up with her queen-presence and insist they leave. She didn't look as she created the snow monster and sent them away.

"We belong alone," she said sourly, walking past Jack and hitting his shoulder as she did.

"Elsa, please," he whispered, grabbing her wrist. She yanked it away.

"Don't you see, I'm a monster, Jack," she said and turned with a yell, creating a new jagged wall on the staircase in her anger.

Jack jumped in front of her.

"Don't say such foolish things, Elsa," he said firmly, and she looked away from him.

"Didn't you see what I did? It was my sister." She gasped out the words, and her legs shook, and he worried she'd fall.

"I saw fear, fear we can fix. We are meant to be alone, but alone together."

Elsa fingered the soft material of his heavy shirt and drew him into her with sudden ferocity, pulling him down to kiss her. Jack responded with a laugh against her lips, pressing her against the nearest wall.

"Anna didn't see you," Elsa said in a break for breath.

"I know," he said and dipped back in to kiss her again.

**OOOOOHHH the plot thickens. Anna can't see him. How do you think that's going to change the sister relationship that is bridged at the end of Frozen? Well, we'll just have to see :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM POSTING THIS TO SHOW YOU ALL I AM STILL HERE. To be perfectly honest, I have about thirty more chapters finished, 117 pages on my computer, and a little over 50,000 words so we still have a long way to go. Chapters will get longer after this, but my main problem is my beta has been too busy to edit. Yet, I didn't want to leave this story too long because I really want to finish it. Yeah. So...sorry and I hope more will be out soon. **

It was okay to kiss her for awhile, make her forget when he kissed down her neck, and felt her shudder at his touch. But that couldn't last forever, and soon the guilt powered over her perhaps love for Jack. The colors of the castle began to change into ugly blues and reds, and shadows fell across the rooms. In her bed, she cried.

"I can fix it, maybe." Jack said, crouching down to her face.

"You can?" she asked, sniffling.

"I think so. Where is Arendelle, exactly."

"Fly north and you'll be sure to find it." She said, rolling over, "Come back to me, Jack, please."

Jack curled up next to her, drawing her slender body against his. His lips trailed up her body, until they were at her ear.

"I plan to, my queen, so that we can live together here happily." Elsa gave a contented sigh, and Jack felt a new sort of need growing inside his body. It was the kind that made him loose himself for a moment as he flipped Elsa onto her back, and crawled over her.

"Jack, what are you doing?" She asked, and her face was mostly sad, but there was a hint of what might be a smile.

He grinned coyly at her, and didn't answer. He teased her, kissing everywhere except her lips and letting his hands wander. Elsa's eyes widened as she felt such a need for him too, a need she'd only read about in the books- the naughtier ones that Anna had never picked up.

She realized when he retreated she was asking for more, fingers seeking to bring him down back to her. She was 21 and free do do such things, goshdarnit.

"We'll finish that when we return, Elsa." his voice was deliciously and frustratingly deep with his emotions, and she let a whisper of want escape her lips. The kiss he planted on her lips was heavy and breathy. It was over much too soon, she decided. But Jack was already gone with his staff, and she was once again alone.

**Mhhhh how I do love my saucy Jesla time. It may get suggestive, but won't be M. Just saying. **

**PLEASE remember to review :) Sorry once again for the delay. **


	7. Chapter 7

Jack realized when he reached Arendelle that perhaps his haughty promise had been made too swiftly. It was blizzarding hard and the snow was unrelenting. He saw no one outside of their homes, but there was a warmth from the castle. There was a man- Hans maybe- who was passing out dinner to the villagers when Jack peered in the window. A little boy looked up and started excitedly waving to him, and Jack grinned and waved back. A warmth washed over him- he had forgotten the allure of a child's smile.

He went to the very top of the castle, resting on his toes at the very top. Yes, this would be much harder to stop than he'd originally anticipated.

But he had to fix it. Then Anna would become queen, and he and his own queen could live in their obscurity happily.

He tried everything he knew how to do. Yet, even with the control of his powers, it helped naught.

When the sky darkened, he realized he felt a little lightheaded from his attempts. He felt utterly drained and of everything, mortal. He tried to get back to Elsa's castle, but halfway there blacked out and floated down to a snow drift, where a much needed sleep stopped him entirely.

FROZEN

He awoke with a start, disoriented. Where were the walls of the castle? Where was Elsa, who always sleep later than he?

He sat up in the snow, and immediate realization of his pathetic faint returned to him full force. He was somewhat glad Elsa wasn't around to see that, or she would never let him live it down. He ran shaky fingers through his white hair and realized how attached he was to the Snow Queen. His face fell, when he remembered the inability to fix it. Maybe someone somewhere else would know, he thought, as he picked himself up. There had to be someway to stop it, and he had the ability to go anywhere in the world to find it. Elsa didn't have to worry about never finding the answer, because he'd go to the ends of the earth for her. He flew a little faster, but fell a little in surprise.

Wasn't there supposed to be their home over this mountain? Where was the castle? He dropped down, cautiously, and ice crunched under his foot. Their house lay in ruins.

"Elsa!" He yelled, fearful that maybe something had gone wrong. Maybe she was under the ice somewhere, dying, "ELSA!"

A tattered fabric caught his eye. He lifted it, and saw the fine woven material that came from certainty not Elsa.

"Oh no..." He whispered with dread. Had her people rebelled in anger about winter? Had they demanded her a trail because of her accident? Was she in danger? There was only one place that she, without a doubt, could be- back to her birth land.

He flew so fast he saw black dots and felt dizzy again, but he was determined this time to shut it out. If he hadn't been so weak the last time, he could have helped. He could have saved her. He realized with a sinking feeling that once again, it wouldn't be as easy as he thought to swoop in and save her. The castle was huge, and he couldn't morph through walls. He'd have to wait for the right opportunities of the maze of open and closed doors, but by that time it may be too late.

But then, he asked himself, if he was a wanted queen in a place that he had abandoned, would she be given lush conditions as like the time before? Probably not. Elsa was wanted for revenge about the winter that he found beauty and terrifying, just like her, but the peple didn't understand. He could only imagine his Elsa, drowning herself in self-guilt. She probably whole-heartedly believed she really was a monster now. She wasn't, though. Elsa was everything but a cold-hearted monster.

Even with the rationalization that the dungeons was the most likely place to hold a prisoner, the basement was a vast area in itself. It wasn't until he saw frost creeping out of one of the windows that he realized which one she was kept in, but even this was after hours of flying in what seemed like meaningless circles.

"That's my Elsa." He whispered, and dropped down to the window. Elsa was frantically tugging at her chains, and the whole cell was shaking from her wrath. He frosted over the windows, and they shattered like thin ice.

"Elsa..." He whispered, pressing his face as far into the cell as he could. She turned in shock.

"Jack!" His name had never sounded so beautiful, "You...you're here!"

"Elsa, what happened to you? How could you let them take you?"

"Jack, you're wrong. I'm a monster. I nearly killed two people. I deserve this." She cried. He raised an eyebrow.

"Then why are you struggling to get free?" He asked. Elsa's lip quivered.

"Jack, help me. I can't get out. He'll be back soon. I have to go and find Anna- she never came back after I got mad at her. I...I...couldn't live with myself if she died out there!" She whispered, angrily yanking the chains.

"Elsa, queen, I can't get in. I can't help you. You're strong enough, though. I know it. C'mon, I'm right here when you get free." He promised, "I'm not leaving you again." Guilt racked his body, to see her helpless and trapped.

Elsa gave a cry of fury and frustration, and the shackles opened with a bang, clattering to the ground. Her hands were raw and red from where the metal had bit into her skin, and she turned to him with a odd look in her eye.

"Stand back, Frost." She warned, and he didn't need to be told twice. The sound must have alerted the whole town to her escape, but he didn't care.

"Wow. If stone chucking was a sport, you'd get first place." He commented, nodding out to a stone thrown far out onto the fjord.

"Shut up, Jack." Elsa murmured, and pulled him down to kiss her. He happily obliged, knotting his fingers in her hair.

"We should go and find...your sister." He said breathlessly after a moment, and Elsa looked like she'd been struck.

"Anna." She moaned, looking out, and suddenly sprinted away from him.

"Elsa! Don't act so dangerously! It's a blizzard out here!" He cried, flying to catch up with her.

"I created it." There was no arrogance in her voice, only truth, "It won't hurt me."

Even as she spoke, she realized she couldn't see which way she was going, and realized she was wandering blindly on the ice. "Jack, can you see?" She asked. Jack landed to walk cautiously beside her.

"No, I'm blind here." He agreed, his head snapping around to every foreign sound made. Elsa huddled close to Jack, bitting her lip.

Elsa shook her head, breaking free from Jack's body and spun around in a circle with anger seeping through her body. On her second turn around, she came face to face with the man who had started the whole trouble- Hans.

Jack watched the man with anger; he didn't trust him at all. Their words were only between the two of them- Hans looked like a cat about to get it's milk, where Elsa only looked hurt and small.

Then, all at once, the blizzard stopped as Elsa collapsed on the ground.

"Elsa!" Jack sprinted to her, and crouched down low. She was mumbling something over and over as tears escaped her eyes, crystalizing before they hit the ice.

"Anna is dead, I killed her. She's dead, she's dead..." Elsa repeated, each word hurting her more. A glint in the corner of his eye caused him to look up. Hans was raising his sword, and it was clear what he intended to do.

"You'll have to get through me!" Jack spit in his face, but he was not seen by the prince. He stood protectively in front of the trembling body of his queen, a determine look on his face. But would it work? If Hans could not see him, would his blade hurt Jack? Or would it go right through? Either way he felt no fear because the blade could not kill him. But he worried he could not protect his Elsa.

Just as the blade came down, a strangled yelp came from right beside of him, and someone invaded his airspace, like someone was walking through him. Anna? He stumbled away from where she'd taken his spot, confused. Wasn't she...dead?

The blade hit and he blinked- waiting for blood. But it never came. There was just ice where Anna once stood. But the ice looked like Anna. He blinked again. What the hell was going on?

Hans stumbled back, and fell onto the ice with a dull thud. Jack smiled; he hoped it hurt. Elsa got up, and all she saw was her sister. Her cries echoed in Jack's ears, and he looked down in a respectful mourning. It was only when Elsa's cries became somewhat surprised that he looked up. Ice Anna was no longer Ice Anna and Jack felt even more left out of what was happening. But Elsa looked so happy, and when her eyes caught his, the joy she had was unparalleled to anything he'd ever seen. He understood this was a time for family, and nodded.

"I'll be on the castle." He said with a small smile, and flew away to sit and wait for his queen. Before his eyes, the icy winter of Arendelle began to melt away, and he sighed. He doubted they'd be living alone now, after this. What queen wouldn't want to come back? Well, he figured, he could have done worse than a castle to live in.


End file.
